


Art for The Raven Knife

by bloodsongs



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: paperlegends, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsongs/pseuds/bloodsongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three art pieces for the story and a title banner. Paper Legends 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for The Raven Knife

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dk323](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dk323/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Raven Knife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/478987) by [dk323](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dk323/pseuds/dk323). 



> Wow, was that phoenix image difficult to finish or what! (laughs) I really like how the third image with Arthur and Merlin turned out, though.

  


  
_Merlin and Arthur in the heat of their argument._

  
_Merlin and his phoenix dæmon._

  
_Arthur and Krola._

**Complete with bonus icons:**  
    


End file.
